POBRE DIABLA
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Una vieja historia que quise volver a traer a la vida


.

.

Ok esto va a ser un poco largo pero doy las gracias de antemano a quien se tome le tiempo de leer lo que tengo que decir.

Este FF no es nuevo, a decir verdad lo escribí en algún puto del 2008. Fecha exacta no tengo pues no encontré el archivo original jajajajaja en eso años tenia la muy mala costumbre de llamar "dadfagaers" a todo lo que hacia de manera rápida y esperando que me acordaría… y pues no lo logre! 6 años después me fue imposible encontrar el archivo jajajaja. Hoy en día por azares del destino algún tipo nostálgico paso con su coche a todo volumen con reggeton del viejito y fue gracias a eso que me acorde que yo había escrito una canción en base a una canción de Don Omar.

¿Qué importancia tiene esto? Pues les diré que son mis inicios, muchos de mis FF fueron inspirados por canciones o eventos en mi vida y en este especialmente imagine grandes escenas de acción, drama, romance, balazos y mucha tensión! … algo que no logre plasmar correctamente jajajajajajajaja Ahora que lo lean se darán cuenta de muchos errores… yo me di cuenta de miles! Me dio pena leerlo de nuevo jajajajaja. Aun así me siento orgullosa de el pues para poder escribir un FF como White Dawn que trasmite pasión, angustia y desesperación, tuve que comenzar con algo como POBRE DIABLA jajajajajaja.

Me da gusto ver que mis habilidades fueron incrementándose con el pasar de los años (y si no lo fuera así por favor no me lo digan, no me rompan mi pequeño corazón de pollo)

Después de este rollo con gusto les presento Pobre Diabla

POBRE DIABLA

.

 _Se dice que se te a visto por la calle vagando, llorando por un mujer que no vale un centavo, Pobre diablaaa llora por un pobre diabloo…_

Shizuru era conocida por ser una mujer de altura, siempre refinada y de los más finos gustos. Una mujer de buena familia y buenos modos, toda una chulada de mujer. Es por eso que nadie sabe el por qué paso el desastre. Un día una joven de azulada melena y ojos turquesa pasó a toda velocidad sobre su motocicleta, por el susto Shizuru callo al piso con mochila en brazos, la motociclista paro y bajo a ver como se encontraba.

-hey tú ¿te encuentras bien?- le ofreció la mano, el contacto de piel saco chispas en la mente de la peliocre y se perdió en los verduscos ojos que miraban con curiosidad su rojizo iris.

-si…- dijo en un susurro, con extraña facilidad la motociclista levanta con una mano a Shizuru

-deberías de tener mas cuidado al andar por la calle- la ojiverde trata de safarse de la mano de la otra

-gracias…- es lo único que atina a decir

-¿gracias?- la peliazul ladea la cabeza

-Shizuru… me llamo Shizuru- se veía visiblemente nerviosa ante la otra. Una chica ruda y de la calle

-je Natsuki pero mis amigos me llaman Nat- sonríe confiadamente

-gusto en conocerte… Nat- es ahí que su vida cayo en el vació.

.

.

.

.

Se cuenta que Shizuru dio un giro de 180º sus calificaciones bajaron al punto de que dejo la escuela y se le comenzó a ver menos en casa. Dejo a sus padres y se fue a vivir con la motociclista en un barrio de tercera, todo lo contrario a su antiguo hogar, pero no le importo el cambio drástico, ella solo tenia ojos para ver a Natsuki. Era tan ciega que nunca notaba los amigos de dudosa procedencia ni en lo que trabajaba Natsuki para ganarse la vida

-Nat estas sangrando- corre la peliocre con toalla en mano para hacer presión en las heridas

-ha eso no es nada mujer- con pesadez se deja caer en la silla y ve a la otra jugando de enfermera

-¿tuviste otra pelea?- ella no es tonta, el olor a alcohol inunda a la joven motociclista y con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido a reconocer los diferentes tipos de heridas que suelen frecuentar al cuerpo de su amada. Estas eran de bala.

-¿importa? El chiste es que tienes para comer y para algún lujito si quieres

-preferiría que estuvieras aquí mas seguido- la ojiverde solo va cuando esta herida o quiere una noche de sexo, por el demás tiempo Shizuru se la pasa sola entre esa gente de barrio que no conoce y la mira feo, llora a solas por las noches esperando a la mujer que le robo el corazón

-calla mujer, da gracias al cielo que tienes para comer- Shizuru suspira mientras va por el alcohol y las vendas, no puede hacer nada mas

.

.

.

 _Que note valorizo nunca, y que nunca lo hará, que solo te hizo llorar, pero tu la amas, que no te valorizo , cuando con besos te hechizo, que solo te utilizo, y hasta te embarazo._

Ha pasado 2 años desde que empezó a "vivir" con la peliazul. Shizuru comenzó a notar el patrón de las visitas y se acostumbro a verla entre chispazos de tiempo y alcohol. En una de esas visitas le dejo caer una bomba a Shizuru

-¿embarazada?- esta que no se lo cree… su corazón se rompe y hace uso de todo su autocontrol para no romper en llano enfrente de ella- ¿pero como paso?

-bueno ya sabes… cuando un hombre y una mujer están solos esperando un encargo y hay cocaína de por medio muchas cosas llegan a pasar- es extraño ver a Natsuki sin los efectos del alcohol, ahora es mas común verla drogada… pero embarazada es casi insoportable, pensar que ha estado con otro hombre la hace sentir utilizada, sin valía para la otra que fácilmente admite haber estado con un hombre y ella esperándola como una virgen enclaustrada.

-Nat… como pudiste- pequeñas gotas de dolor recorren sus lágrimas sin permiso, ya no aguanta y cae en la desesperación

-por favor, no es la gran cosa… si tanto te molesta tengo un conocido que sabe quitar estos problemas rápido… hasta ahora no escuchado que se le mueran aunque todo puede pasar- habla tan confiada y despreocupada de la vida, Shizuru piensa en decirle que lo haga y que nunca mas vuelva a ver a ese hombre pero el miedo la invade, esos seudo doctores clandestinos nunca han sido de confianza. Natsuki podría morir

-no… esta bien si lo tienes…- lo que menos quiere es arriesgarse a perderla

-jajaja como quieras mujer, y ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué esperamos?- la motociclista empieza a besarla, es un hechizo del cual Shizuru se sabe encantada pero no conoce la cura ni como revertirlo. Ella solo sabe amarla… es una lastima que Natsuki también se ame a si misma.

.

.

.

9 meses después Natsuki fue a botar un pequeño bulto con Shizuru, luego desapareció. La peliocre ansiaba secretamente que la otra se embarazará de nuevo pues fue la única forma de retenerla por mas de dos días seguidos, convaleciente no tenia alternativa mas que quedarse bajo los cuidados de la chica con ojos de rubí. Terminado el embarazo Natsuki corrió como el viento y se perdió con su moto pero esta vez fue diferente.

-¡Shizuru abre la puerta!- gritan desde afuera, la aludida corre a la entrada. Es muy temprano, quizás la de la madrugada pero ya se acostumbro a que Natsuki no tenga hora de llegada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta alarmada quitando los 5 seguros de la puerta

-Toma esto, cuídalo y que te dure- un maletín negro es entregado, casi aventado. Shizuru sigue adormilada y no entiende lo que sucede

-estas muy alterada ¿sucedió algo?- el maletín pesa, voltea a verlo y da por sobreentendido que es caro… ¿que maldad haba echo esta vez la peliazul?

\- nada que te deba de preocupar- Shizuru piensa protestar pero es acallada por un beso uno de eso que la dejan siempre callada y conforme con las vagas explicaciones- nos veremos un día de estos

-Nat…- la joven motociclista da media vuelta lista para la graciosa huida

-ho, lo olvidaba- regreso y de entre sus ropas saco una caja con una moto de juguete

-para el niño… - se la entrega a la aun aturdida Shizuru

-tenemos que ir al registro, hay que darlo de alta, vacunarlo… ponerle nombre- si, Natsuki tuvo un saludable varón de 2 kilos que no ha visto ni tocado desde que lo dejo en manos de Shizuru

-eso te lo encargo a ti y llámalo como quieras- una sonrisa despreocupada y altiva se posa en su cara-… te lo regalo- y tan rápido como llego se fue. Shizuru suspiro resignada, no seria la primera vez que Natsuki hacia ese tipo de comentarios. Cerro la casa de nuevo y fue a la sala para abrir el maletín este estaba atascado de billetes de alta numeración y su peor miedo comenzó a latir en su corazón, pensó en salir corriendo en busca de la motociclista pero el llanto de un niño la detuvo.

.

.

.

4 años han pasado y ni rastro de Natsuki. Shizuru teme que la haya abandonado y encontrado un mejor lugar donde vivir con otra persona con la cual dormir o pero aun… que haya muerto. Con este tiempo ha aprendido a sobrellevar a las personas del barrio, que la aceptan de mejor manera al verla sufrir.

Antes Shizuru sonreía alegre y feliz aun estando en la parte mas pobre de la ciudad con gente desconocida y totalmente sola, ahora sin Natsuki sigue sonriendo pero de una forma bacía y melancólica. Las pocas veces que se le ve reír de verdad es gracias al pequeño que siempre la sigue.

-¿Qué pasa huera, no quieres venirte a divertir?- uno de los tantos vecinos en la vecindad, el tipo siempre ha tratado de conseguir puntos con Shizuru pero ella nunca da puerta abierta al mamarracho

-no tengo ganas- contesta con una sonrisa amable

-has cambiado huera, antes bailabas mucho… o que ¿si no es la Nat nomás nada?- en las fiestas de la vecindad o cuando Natsuki venia de buen humor la llevaba a bailar y divertirse. Todos alrededor miraban extasiado a esas bellezas mover y rozar sus cuerpos al compás de la música

-exacto- contesta cortante. No tiene ganas de tratar con ese tipo

-no puedes guardar el luto para siempre huera… no puedes- Shizuru no le presta atención y da media vuelta caminando hacia su casa- el niño necesita un padre… ¿o quieres que salga igual de descarriado que su madre?- una pregunta llena de veneno es lanzada al maltrecho corazón de Shizuru

-no hay nada que hacer- contesta para seguir caminando. Nada… solo llorar, es lo único que puede hacer por su amada… llorar

.

.

.

.

El dinero no le duro toda la vida, Shizuru se las vio negras para sacar adelante su vida. Consiguió un trabajo de intendencia en un gran edificio de oficinas, ha sido la única vez que maldijo por no acabar la escuela, pero con su genio y talento natural para los negocios ha crecido y ahora tiene un puesto de gerente a pesar de no tener papeles que la avalen para tal cargo. El talento es algo que los ejecutivos no se dan el lujo de desperdiciar

Cuando va al trabajo, cuando sale del mismo, cuando va al mercado o simplemente cuando sale a pasear con el niño voltea hacia todos lados aun con la esperanza de encontrarla en su moto pasando a toda velocidad entre los coches o esquivando peatones por pura diversión de la misma forma en que se conocieron.

La vida no es fácil y en varias ocasiones desearía regresar a casa a llorar en las faldas de su madre pero esta segura de que haya ya no es bienvenida, que perdió su estatus como hija y como parte de su familia… ahora esta sola vagando por los callejones en busca de una peliazul que se niega a hacer acto de presencia

.

.

.

.

-señora tengo que advertirle que será la ultima vez, no aceptaremos ese comportamiento en nuestra institución

-disculpe profesora Yori le aseguro no pasara otra vez- sonríe falsamente

-mas le vale- la mujer de edad los despide y Shizuru camina lentamente con el pequeño siguiéndole con la mirada gacha

-¿te duele mucho?- pregunta la peliocre al pequeño crió que se soba disimuladamente el rostro

-no tanto como le dolerá a el su trasero- sonríe despreocupada y altivamente, ese gesto le hace recordar muchas cosas a Shizuru

\- de tal palo tal astilla- suspira. Se ha hecho a la idea de que Natsuki no volverá, que muy probablemente se fue de la ciudad por que algún matón anda tras su cabeza o que simplemente se aburrió y dejo sus problemas para montar libre y sin preocupaciones su adorada Ducati

-eso no es verdad, mamá no es para nada agresiva…- con decisión el pequeño la toma de la mano. Shizuru sonríe, si no fuera por que el chisme se extendió cualquiera juraría que en realidad es su madre

.

.

.

.

Shizuru llora a solas cuando cree que el no la ve, llora cuando se despierta y el sol aun no sale, llora cuando come dándole un sabor salado a los alimentos, llora cuando camina aun buscando la moto y a su conductor de azulada melena… llora cuando duerme siguiendo su búsqueda en sus sueños. Esta eternamente deprimida y cada mañana parece que será la ultima que se levantara, el deseo de vivir parece un lujo que se le ha negado junto con el de la felicidad

.

.

 _pobre diabla llora por mí…que soy tu pobre diablo_

Una moto corre furiosa por las calles y estrechos callejones. Una belleza de melena azulada que brilla con la luz del sol arranca las miradas, la conocen y se asustan al creer ver un fantasma… todos se asustan menos el pequeño que juega en la acera solo.

-hey niño- la mujer aparca su moto y baja caminando hacia el pequeño que lleva su mirada hasta los ojos de ella

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunta desafiante. La mujer se queda con la boca abierta, cree estar viendo su reflejo. El pequeño niño tiene los ojos verdes turquesa, piel blanca como la leche y el cabello azul marino rallando en el negro

-deberías de estar en casa con tu madre- contesta poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño

-mamá no quiere que la vea ahora- a esas horas su madre llora sola en la mesa del comedor, sola con sus recuerdos. El prefiere darle su espacio y dejarla llorar libremente

-¿a que te refieres?- Natsuki posa su mano en la cabellera del pequeño

\- no tengo por que darte ninguna respuesta – dice enfadado y con el ceño fruncido, la peliazul sonríe al verse en ese juego de espejos que es herencia

-¿es acaso que no me reconoces?- juraría que Shizuru tendría por lo menos 5 fotos de ella esparcidas por la casa

-no lo ser… creo haber visto esa Ducati en alguna foto- contesta a la defensiva

-pues yo soy la dueña de esa Ducati, la joven que tiene la cara sucia por la grasa de motor y que sostiene el destornillador- Natsuki sabe cual es exactamente la foto de la que habla el niño, fuel la primera que Shizuru le tomo cuando empezaron a salir y por asares del destino la motocicleta se averió, la peliocre creyó que se veía graciosa toda cubierta de grasa

-con que eres tu la que hace llorar a mi mami- su madre llora las noches viendo esa foto, el a veces cuando su madre se duerme entre lagrimas camina hacia su mesita de noche y toma entre sus manos la foto, los pequeños ojos se llenan de rencor, Natsuki baja los suyos al suelo

-vengo hacer las paces con tu mami- dice con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas- y con tigo también- le extiende una caja

-es una Ducati- sonríe el pequeño

-veo que te gustan mucho- voltea a ver en el piso la moto a escala que le regalase hace ya 5 años, le sorprende que siga casi entera

-si, me encantan- parece más animado. La respuesta de Natsuki le ha convencido y ahora la acepta un poco

-bueno pues cuéntame… ¿Cómo te llamas?- su corazón late fuertemente, no entiende por que pero le intriga, estaba nerviosa de que a causa de su vida llega de alcohol y drogas el niño saliera mal. De solo verlo sabe que Shizuru lo ha cuidado bien, como si fuera suyo, ahora quiere saber que nombre le puso

-Shin, pero los profesores y vecinos suelen llamarme "hijo del diablo"- dice el pequeño con picardía, Natsuki también ríe

-no están tan alejando de la realidad… - contesta rascándose la nuca- mucho gusto Shin yo soy Natsuki y quiero q me acompañes, vamos a casa para ver a tu mami

-¿iremos en tu Ducati?- pregunta emocionado

-claro que iremos en ella, solo no extiendas los brazos y sujétate fuertemente

-si- animados los dos peliazules suben a la moto con dirección a su hogar

.

.

.

 _Pobre diabla llora por mí que soy tu pobre diablo_

Al llegar no hacen ruido queriendo sorprender a la peliocre que esta con los brazos doblados ocultando su rostro en la mesa, tiene que hacer la comida pero esta muy ensimismada para recordar como cocinar

-mami mira a quien me encontré en la calle- dice el pequeño abrazando a su madre

-Shin… ¿pues que hora es?- levanta su mirada hacia el reloj pero en lugar de el artefacto su vista choca con unos ojos turquesa

-Nat…- su voz se quiebra y no quiere salir

-hola Shizuru, ¿Qué tal la vida?- sonríe algo nerviosa, no sabe como reaccionara la otra

-bien… con tigo todo esta bien- de un salto la abraza y casi la tira por el impulso

-hey ¿Por qué lloras? Que no te dije que te vería un día de estos, mujer- con calidez inexistente en ella da pequeñas palmaditas tratando de controlar el mar de llanto que se ha desbordado

-te extrañe mucho, ¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunta deshaciendo el abrazo

-lo siento, en la cárcel no me dejaron salir hacer una visita y eso que cumplí mis 5 años con buena conducta- contesta un poco avergonzada. Shizuru se detiene a verla mejor, no hay duda que es Natsuki pero se ve mas grande, madura… acabada, pero quien no lo estaría después de 5 años en la cárcel

-ara ara mi Natsuki tener buena conducta… suena imposible- dice con una sonrisa

-baka yo siempre he sido una niña buena jajaja- un silencio se ha creado, Shin solo las ve confundido, esa señora que se hace llamar Natsuki se parece mucho a el… ¿será algún familiar lejano?

-gracias- musita Natsuki posando sus labios en la frente de la peliocre que sigue llorando

-¿Por qué?- pregunta cerrando los ojos

-nunca nadie había llorado tanto por mi… gracias Shizuru- de nuevo otro abrazo asfixiante, en este se a sumado el pequeño Shin que fue invitado por su madre. Ahora los tres dejan caer sus lágrimas en ese ardor que quemaba sus almas, poco a poco extinguiendo esa llama.

.

.

 _Pobre diabla llora por mí que soy tu pobre diablo_

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Por qué reggeton? Pues esa canción tiene una historia…. Yo iba retrasada para la escuela como es mi costumbre y termine tomando el primer camión que me encontré. El conductor estaba escuchando esa canción a un volumen muy alto, tanto que no vi caso el seguir usando mis audífonos, lo único que lograría seria lastimar mas mis oídos y durante toda la hora que dura el viaje escuche una y otra vez esa canción, en lugar de enojarme por ser torturada psicológicamente puse a dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y es que salio esta historia… bueno ni tanta imaginación, esta historia sucede muy seguido, no suele terminar tan bien pero de que se repite vaya que si.

No creo escribir mas ff con reggeton… al menos que me suba al camión de otro fulano que se proyecte con ese tipo de canciones. Ahora que lo recuerdo ya he escrito con Duranguense… Salsa… Bolero…Reggeton… solo me falta la bachata y mambo jajajajaja

Se que todas y todos quieren conti de las otras historias pero… hoy me dio por hacer esta, ya mañana haré las continuaciones… total ya tengo tiempo por fin. Uuuuy viva las Vagaciones!. Nos vemos.


End file.
